Talk:WarGreymon
WarGreymon (Black) All the way up to the reboot of the Japanese cards, our "BlackWarGreymon" was "WarGreymon (Black)" in Japan. However, for DMCG Alpha and Battle Terminal, it's name is BlackWarGreymon. Do we want to go ahead and combine "WarGreymon (Black)" and "BlackWarGreymon", or do we want to pretend they're different Digimon and claim that "WarGreymon (Black)" is a card-only Digimon, and BlackWarGreymon didn't have any Japanese cards until Alpha? For extra info—the BlackWarGreymon Japanese cards for alpha and battle terminal have the same attacks as the WG Black cards. 03:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, maybe we should stick to BlackWarGreymon, seeing how this wikia is technically leaning more toward the dub. However, we can always redirect the WarGreymon (Black) to the BlackWarGreymon page.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Welcome to the end of the world... 11:04, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, I'm not suggesting renaming all instances of BlackWarGreymon—just that we could merge the WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon pages. 17:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::But wouldn't that mean that mean that we have to do the same for every Digimon starting with 'Black-' to standardise everything? Or would it simply be unique for WarGreymon?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Welcome to the end of the world... 07:36, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::For many of the "Black" Digimon (BlackGargomon, BlackGatomon, BlackRapidmon, etc.), they are known by that name on both sides of translation. However, we also have stuff like "Agumon (Black)", "Imperialdramon (Black)", where it's not a separate Digimon, it's a modified form—however, the dub still calls it Black- or Shadow-. So far, we generally consider these the same Digimon, and so Imperialdramon (Black) is on Imperialdramon's page. Until Card Game Alpha, BlackWarGreymon was the second type—considered a WarGreymon with a dark color and virus tendencies; basically, the continued evolution of MetalGreymon (Virus). The problem is, Card Game Alpha renamed him "BlackWarGreymon", bringing him into the first type as well. ::::Okay, looking at a Japanese version of the episode, as well as screenshots from Rumble Arena, it appears that "BlackWarGreymon (Adventure)" is such on both sides of translation. I'm going to check if non-anime versions are also named BlackWarGreymon. So, the only real problem is in the cards—every card translated as BlackWarGreymon is based on a Japanese WarGreymon (Black/Virus) card. It might be easier than thought to deal with this—we can just pretend they're different but similar Digimon. 13:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Out of curiosity, where would BlackSeraphimon/ShadowSeraphimon fit in then? It's a rather special case, isn't it, as it's not a simple recolor (at least the one in its Digimon Frontier incarnation) but a whole new Digimon in itself. Would it be treated the same way? Lanate (talk) 14:41, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::BlackSeraphimon's Japanese name is also BlackSeraphimon. So, it would be a different Digimon. 08:09, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::ブラックウォーグレイモン(BLACKWARGREYMON) is used as the name on the D-3. I think it's safe enough to only combine them for the cards, and leave them separate elsewhere. 22:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Dramon Killers The english name for these seems to be "Dramon Destroyer" (though one could argue that Izzy is talking about WG's title). What do we want to do? 23:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The Da cards have it periodically be one or the other. Do we want to assume "Dramon" as correct, and ref "Dragon" as a periodic mispelling? Or do we want to assume they are different? 22:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, Digimon World Data Squad uses "Doramon Killers". What's the consensus? 05:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) New evolution In Digimon Masters Online, WarGreymon digivolves to VictoryGreymon that is how to handle alternate forms of mega sometimes in that game. I actually play it and think it is kinda stupid and digimon are randomly given evolutions (look at digmon) but like the game idea. I really do not think this even needs added since it is a alternative form to wargreymon and the game just uses the evolution like a slide form :It lists it as a Burst Mode (above Mega), and it fits our DW:EVOLVE policy. 04:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh ya guess it does, i was just playing it earlier and realized unlike others wargreymon it that game does evolve into victorygreymon but honestly is masters even worth listing as a source? it is horrible about evolutions and links digimon completely unrelated to each other. I read that game aint even official material. :It's official for Asia and North America, and because the lines don't require player input, they fit our DW:EVOLVE policy; using them also allows us to fill in a lot of "obvious" lines that are otherwise unsourced. 08:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Subspecies If VictoryGreymon is a subspecies of WarGreymon then why not ZekeGreymon.Ranjodh Singh Arora (talk) 10:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Take a look at each of them. ZekeGreymon doesn't really look similar to WarGreymon. But most importantly, no official source has said that they are subspecies. Both are members of the Greymon-species though. Did I answer your question?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 16:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) yes Ranjodh Singh Arora (talk) WarGreymon X in DWDS Its profile claims that it saved Dorumon in the past. Are there any cases of this other than in X-Evolution? If not, is that enough to say the boss is the same WarGreymon X as in X-Evolution? 14:47, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Brave Tornado / Great Tornado Should we distinguish these? 21:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should after just seeing Hacker's Memory. Hacker's Memory (which means CS and Links, and probably Next Order) also use it, and it uses ブレイブトルネード (Brave Tornado) rather than グレートトルネード (Great Tornado) for his move. It would also be tagged as Great Tornado dub wise tho.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:19, October 1, 2018 (UTC) terra force stance influenced by dbz any one else notice that the stance Wargraymon takes when he uses his signature attack is remarkably similar to the stance Goku takes when he starts the spirit bomb attack.